Matrimonial Mayhem
by Karree Elaine
Summary: PART OF MY PREVAILING PAIR SERIES. What happens when our 'Prevailing Pair' ties the knot? Set six months after the end of my last story. Having a wedding can be challenge, but when you're a Grimm and a Hexenbiest you're just asking for trouble. A one-shot.


A/N: Happy one week till Grimm returns! Here's a gift I hope you'll enjoy. Inspired by a prompt from my beta reader :-).

Matrimonial Mayhem

Adalind POV: Her own wedding day shouldn't be this terrifying, but there was really no other way to describe it. They were asking for something horrible to happen with this big wedding event. Normally a Grimm and a Hexenbiest were mortal enemies. It was tempting fate, that's what it was. More than once Adalind had tried to talk Nick into just going to Vegas...

"Nick, Why don't we skip all this and just elope? Besides getting away to Vegas sounds wonderfully simple right now," she whined. "Hexenbiests don't really grow up dreaming of a wedding, you know."

"What's up with you? I thought you would be geeked to plan a big fancy wedding," he snickered. "Are you not the same Versace-wearing, Jimmy Choo-sporting Hexenbiest I know and love?" He asked with a smirk.

When did Nick ever care about those names in fashion? "What do you know about that?" she inquired slyly.

Nick slid his arms around her and cupped her bottom in his hands making her breaths come a little faster. "All I know is that the first time I saw you, you were so sexy I had a hard time deciding whether to kill you or take you on the spot," he finished in a seductive voice with passion darkening his eyes...

Nick had then robbed her of all other protests forcing her to plead for different things as he drove her crazy that night. Adalind was supposed to be good at seducing someone. HA, Nick could pull her strings with just a look, she admitted to herself with a sigh.

Grudgingly she brought her mind back to the present day. Adalind's apprehension hung thick in the air. After she had started part-time consulting again with her previous law firm and any of their other referrals, Adalind realized there was really no one she worked with that she'd ever confide in. A few were Wesen and all were essentially snobs. They would never get her lawyer/cop relationship, let alone a Grimm/Hexenbiest one. Still she couldn't avoid inviting Lane, who had planted the idea of her coming back to their firm, and the senior partners with their guests. Not to mention having to invite Sean, her ex lover and the father of Diana, who was also Nick's long time boss. Oh boy, Adalind thought.

She blew out a long breath and surveyed her reflection in the full length mirror. Her hair and makeup were done and things were pretty much on schedule, still Adalind felt like her heart was racing a million miles an hour.

Rosalee walked into the bridesmaid's salon where Adalind was dressing followed by a disgruntled Trubel. Adalind had tried to be gracious in her choice of a bridesmaid's dress thinking she liked these women too much to torture them with the usual dress debacle. Still Trubel looked ready to behead anyone who came near with that scowl on her face. Adalind was just glad she had even agreed to wear a dress. A spontaneous laugh came to Adalind which she quickly suppressed into a false cough turning her head. You could take the girl out of the grudge, but not the grudge out of the girl, she thought, as she saw Trubel wearing her usual combat boots as footwear. Well, it was a little 1990s, but those boots were Trubel in a nutshell, Adalind observed smiling.

"You better let me help you into your dress, it's getting kind of late," a very beautiful Rosalee said in her best 'mother hen' voice. It struck Adalind as funny that she would be so dependant on this woman, but she was like the big sister Adalind never had. Rosalee was invaluable!

"God, I just wish Nick hadn't made us do this whole fancy display of a wedding," Adalind huffed.

"What did you expect him to do? Hit you over the head with a club, then throw you over his shoulder and haul you back to his cave?" was Rosalee's rejoinder as she rolled her eyes.

"Oooh, that sounds fabulous," Adalind returned half serious as Rosalee let loose a belly laugh.

"You are crazy. Didn't you ever plan this day as a girl?" Rosalee asked.

"Believe it or not, Hexenbiests don't marry. Have you ever met a married one?" Adalind questioned sarcastically.

"There's a good reason for that," Trubel countered with a wicked grin, her words carrying a double meaning.

"Ha ha ha," Adalind responded with more sarcasm and the shadow of a smile. Trubel was more likely to convince her to go through with this playing devil's advocate than all Rosalee's reassuring attempts. If Rosalee was like a 'mother hen' of a big sister, Trubel was like the lovingly annoying little sister. Adalind and Trubel had come a long way. She wouldn't trade either of these two women for all the Vera Wang collection combined.

"Ok," Adalind said with her game face on, "Let's do this."

Nick POV: "Knock, knock," he said as he poked his head into the room for the bride and bridesmaids. Nick had seen Rosalee and Trubel fully dressed already so, he knew it was fairly safe to go in. He thought Adalind might still be getting ready, but he was wrong. With her back turned to him, Adalind was looking in a long mirror adjusting her veil that was still thrown back revealing her face.

Nick compulsively swallowed. She was drop dead gorgeous. Then her eyes met his through the reflection and they both froze. She would be completely his in about an hour or so and Nick was floored by the thought.

Rosalee abruptly broke their eye contact as she flew a Nick. "What are you doing? You know about not seeing the bride. It's bad luck," she finished as if she would shoo him away. Nick glanced at her with a look that said 'Seriously?!'

"Listen, Rosalee, if bad luck was going to do us in, it's had plenty of chances. I think even fate tried its hand at that, but it didn't take," he chuckled. He saw Adalind give him a slow easy smile through the mirror.

Coming in fully he walked up to Adalind and without removing his eyes from hers, he asked Rosalee, "Could you give us a minute?"

"Ok..., but we've only got ten minutes before the welcome music starts, so make it quick," Rosalee said then stepped out.

"You look good enough to eat," Adalind spoke turning to face him with a sexy smile. "You know it's not too late to skip town. I could work on my tan by the pool, and we could both hit the tables...," she said slyly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh no you don't!" Nick smirked. "That's why I'm here, to make sure you don't sneak out the back," he responded as she pouted prettily. He blew out a breath and held his ground, "I've never seen a bride so reluctant to have a big wedding."

"There are a million things that could go wrong out there, Nick. We're a strange enough couple without putting it on display," she replied with her trepidation showing plainly in her eyes.

"Relax and enjoy your day," he concluded as he bent to kiss her when suddenly Monroe popped in.

"Sorry you two, but Nick you need to get out here. We're having problems with the Reverend," Monroe said with an apologetic face.

Nick looked down at Adalind, who had a smirk and one eyebrow raised as if to say, 'I told you'.

Following Monroe out Nick asked, "Did you really have to spook her like that? She's ready to jump ship as it is."

Monroe looked back the way they had just come blinking, "Sorry man, I didn't realize she was so nervous. This couldn't wait, though," he emphasized. "The padre is an Eisbiber that Bud knows," Nick groaned inwardly because this was not going anywhere good, "and you know Bud, he can't keep his mouth shut! He said he was trying to give the Reverend a heads up about you being a Grimm so nothing happened during the ceremony. Well, you can guess what the guy's reaction was." Even though Nick couldn't help but like Bud, right now he could strangle him.

They entered the pastoral office where Hank and Bud were speaking with the minister when the man became white. Nick gently said, "You don't need to be freaked out here. I'm not the kind of Grimm you've heard about. Why would I have so many Wesen friends if I was?" He pointed out. "I'm a cop and the only Wesen that have to worry about me are the ones breaking the law," Nick finished and imagined a slight color coming back into the man's face.

"Just don't pay any attention to the bridesmaid with the short hair. She's like Nick's younger Grimm sister," Bud blabbed in his usual form of verbal diarrhea and the Reverend grew even paler. Nick put his head in his hands. What a disaster!

"I don't think that's going to help, Bud" Hank said in a casual tone trying to ease the tension that was building.

Just then Trubel opened the door holding a dressed up Kelly in her arms saying, "Hey Nick, where is the..."

Suddenly the Reverend, Monroe, and Bud all went into full Woge. Nick threw up his hands and turned to glare at Trubel, but she was looking down at Kelly who seemed to be having one of his fluke Grimm-eyed moments.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it, I'll do it! The minister stammered. Bud and Monroe quickly reverted to normal and Bud attempted to calm the poor Eisbiber down.

"Now everyone just stay calm," Hank instructed in his best authoritative voice.

Turning to Monroe Nick said, "We should have just put in the announcements and on the invitations, 'Grimm/Hexenbiest wedding. Come at your own risk!' "

Nick shook his head as Monroe patted his back saying, "No worries, buddy. I'm sure that's the worst of it."

Nick decided that whoever was holding Kelly, they had to keep him pointed away from those walking down the isle, especially Adalind. Nick would not have her Woge spontaneously on her own wedding day. Oh what a mess!

* * *

They had finally made it without any further Wesen or Grimm mishaps, Nick thought as he escorted Adalind into the reception feeling like the luckiest man alive to have her. There was a point in the ceremony, when the Reverend had fumbled his notes with shaking fingers, that Adalind had turned to Nick with a look. He had just shrugged slightly and given her a wink, which made her grin with a small shake of her head. Then Nick winked at their purple-eyed flower girl who giggled and Rosalee had to lean down to quiet her. All in all, it was perfect and exactly the kind of wedding any Grimm should be happy with.

After sappy toasts and some fabulous food, Adalind and him opened the dance floor. Adalind and Rosalee conspired to pull Trubel out onto the floor so the girls could dance to "Worth it", making all the guys sit back and whistle at them. Then Nick found himself laughing so hard he almost cried as Monroe, Hank, and Wu all danced to "Uptown Funk". Even Trubel busted out laughing as Bud tried to join the other guys.

Later as the dances slowed, Nick held Adalind close. She sighed and said, "Ok, I admit it. This was pretty good," then she looked provocatively up at him and said, "but I can promise you this, that is the LAST time I ever get married." Her wicked grin made Nick want to count the minutes till they could slip away.


End file.
